Usually, in swimming pools or facilities using water, electrolysis method is used for sterilizing supplied water and cleaning pipe used to supply the water. For this, an electrolysis device is coupled to the pipe, and electrolyte is added to the supplied water and electrolysis reaction is implemented. Then, the water is electrolyzed and sterilized, and the sludge attached on the inner surface of the pipe is ionized and removed by the oxidative and reductive electrolytes generated by the water electrolysis, which results in pipe cleaning.
Accordingly, a separate electrolysis device is installed on the water supply pipe on which a water supply pump is already provided, so the electrolysis device is operated periodically to sterilize and clean the supplied water and the pipe. For this, the separate electrolysis device should be installed on the water supply pipe, which requires an additional cost. And, space is required to accommodate the electrolysis device, so if space is narrow, the electrolysis device is difficult to install.
Moreover, if the electrolysis device is used for long time, scale can be attached on electrodes of the electrolysis device, then electrolysis efficiency is lowered. Therefore, it is required to remove the scale on the electrodes periodically, which is troublesome. And HCl is generally used to remove the scale from the electrodes, and it requires the cost.